The enzyme, penicillin amidohydrolase of bacterial or fungal origin is used on an industrial scale to catalyze the hydrolytic removal of the side chain of penicillin to give the nucleus 6-amino penicillanic acid (6-APA). This nucleus is the starting material for the synthesis of broad spectrum penicillins (semi-synthetic) which are prepared by acylation of the amino group.
The International Commission of Enzyme Nomenclature has given the enzyme the systematic name, penicillin amidohydrolase (E.C. 3.5.1.11).
A new antibiotic is thienamycin, (U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,357). The teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,357 are incorporated herein by reference. N-acyl derivatives of thienamycin are unexpectedly cleaved by penicillin amidohydrolase.